


[podfic] Stunt Butt

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Film Industry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing starts with Stiles' naked body, which is, apparently, "perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Stunt Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stunt Butt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927545) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



  
  
cover art by cybel

Download: [mp3 (32 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/571ax415o3a1snf/Stunt_Butt.mp3) or [m4b (29 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8729z8cmla2iq6d/Stunt_Butt.m4b)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/wfmf3npjl7wuoqkc5ubq)


End file.
